


If She Gives You Her Heart

by oneoneandone



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:27:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27763726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneoneandone/pseuds/oneoneandone
Summary: How to ruin a proposal
Relationships: Kelley O'Hara/Emily Sonnett
Comments: 5
Kudos: 83





	If She Gives You Her Heart

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt**   
>  _kel ... I can’t sleep_

“Babe, seriously,” Kelley mumbled against Emily’s shoulder, “if you don’t stop squirming I’m going to make you sleep in your own room tonight.”

But Emily just turned again, lifting the older woman’s arm and rolling to face her. “I can’t sleep,” she whispered, watching the way Kelley’s brow creased in the pale light cast from the city outside. And she winced as she saw the exhaustion on her girlfriend’s face.

“Em, honey, I’m so tired,” Kelley tugged her even closer, eyes still closed. “I played more soccer today than I have in months, and I just want to sleep.” Her hand moved down to slip under Emily’s t-shirt and settled, warm and solid, at the small of the younger woman’s back, seeing her slight nod. “Love you,” she whispered, already drifting off again.

And she would have dropped back under. Kelley would have let the heavy weight of sleep take her, content to be in a soft bed with her arms wrapped around the woman she loved. Except—

Except for Emily’s soft, soft sigh.

Kelley swallowed down her own and resigned herself to being awake for a little while longer at least. “Okay, baby,” she raised herself up on an elbow, “what’s on your mind?” But Emily didn’t answer right away, and Kelley nipped at her jaw. “Emily, what is it?” she whispered gently.

The blonde bit her lip and looked up at Kelley, “Your sister got engaged today.”

Kelley nodded, “She did.” Her hand came up to caress the younger woman’s jaw. “Why’s that got you tossing and turning tonight?”

“It’s just,” Emily breathed out slowly, “it’s just that both our sisters are engaged now, you know? And—“

Everything made sense in an instant, and if it wasn’t so late, and if Emily wasn’t clearly feeling a little upset, she might have laughed. “And what?” Kelley shifted to prop her head up on her palm, smiling softly, kissing the corner of her girlfriend’s mouth.

Emily pressed her forehead to the brunette’s. “And, it’s just,” she whispered, trying to figure out how to say what was on her mind, “we’ve been dating longer than both of them, you know?”

And Kelley did. She kissed Emily softly, even as she tugged the blonde’s braid teasingly. “Go get my travel bag?” At the confused look on her girlfriend’s face, Kelley kissed her again. “Go on,” she laid back and waited.

The blonde grumbled a little, but crawled down to the end of the bed and reached for Kelley’s large brown carry-on on the floor. “Here,” Emily dropped it on her girlfriend’s lap, but Kelley just handed it right back.

“Zippered pocket, inside,” she said simply, breathing in, forcing the butterflies that had suddenly taken flight in her belly to settle. And Kelley observed quietly as her girlfriend undid the zipper, and reached inside. Heart skipping a beat as she saw the very moment Emily found it, watched the realization flicker across Emily’s face.

Blue eyes lifted to meet her own. “Kel—?” she asked, the name coming out breathy, almost a gasp.

Kelley just rolled her eyes. “Four more days, you beautiful idiot,” she pushed the bag off the bed and pulled a still-gaping Emily closer. “Four more days, that’s all you had to wait. Four days and then we’d be in Sweden, in your bed, after what I imagine would have been a record-breaking sex marathon,” she smiled, and her fingers combed through the blonde’s hair while Emily looked at her, mouth trying to form words but failing. The older woman laughed softly. “You’re not even going to look?” she asked.

“Can I?” Emily asked, her mouth feeling dry, her heart racing, and moaned softly as Kelley leaned in close to kiss her, just a little dirty, before pulling back.

The brunette nuzzled her nose against the younger woman’s jaw. “Pretty sure it’s the only way I’m going to get any sleep tonight,” Kelley whispered.

Emily nodded almost in disbelief as she looked down at the smooth wooden box in her trembling hands, almost afraid now to open it, to open this box and the next chapter of their relationship, their lives. “Open it, Emmy,” her girlfriend whispered, and the younger woman nodded.

It was beautiful. It was perfect. A thin platinum band, a gorgeous round-cut diamond that Emily was certain would give her a heart attack if she knew how much it cost, and sparkling halo that transformed into a neat line of pave diamonds down the band itself.

“Jesus,” she felt all the air leave her lungs in an instant. “Kelley—this—“

But Kelley captured her lips, swallowing her girlfriend’s astonishment, “Usually kind of a yes or no thing,” she whispered, and Emily blinked, the shock and awe on her face dissipating into pure and endless love.

“I can put it back,” the blonde offered in-between soft, gentle kisses, forcing herself to rein in the desperate need that had blossomed within her belly the very moment she’d first held the small box in her hand, “I can forget I saw it, pretend that I didn’t see it.” The offer was weak, but sincere.

And Kelley laughed, and kissed her. “Oh,” she grinned, rolling on top of her girlfriend, having found her latest wind, “now you can be patient?” She pressed wet, teasing kisses down the soft curve of Emily’s cheek, taking the box from the blonde and pulling out the ring, letting the light of the street below catch and cast its brilliant reflection in all the lines and planes of the large diamond.

“I just—it sounds like you have a plan,” Emily whispered, her voice thready as she watched her girlfriend with the ring. “I don’t want to mess up your plan.”

But the look the brunette gave her was amused, and full of love. “Oh, baby,” she said with a grin, “you mess up all my plans.” Kelley took her hand and slowly, slowly slipped the ring onto her girlfriend’s finger.

And it fit. It fit perfectly. Because of course it did. Because everything about Kelley’s love for her was always a perfect fit.

“Say yes,” Kelley pressed a kiss over the ring on Emily’s finger.

And Emily surged up to kiss her, her mouth hot and firm and needy.

“Yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> “If You Love Her,” Forest Blakk


End file.
